blessed_la_nouvelle_generationfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Paris Halliwell
Paris Penelope Halliwell is the youngest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, her husband but also one of the main character of Blessed:Next Generation. Paris is the third and final Cupid-Witch to exist. She's the youngest sister of Prue and Parker Halliwell. Paris is the youngest of all cousins, adoptive and natural. Along with her cousins -minus Henry Jr-, they are know by the Magical Community as Blessed Ones and possess the Power of Eight. As a Cupid-Witch, Paris inherited of abilities from both species. She is a powerful witch, much like her two older sisters. Like all the witches, she possess the basics abilities to scry, to brew potions, to see and communicate with the dead and to cast spell. As the youngest child, she's not as powerful as her oldest sister or has many powers. So far, Paris possess Beaming and Premonition. She was named with a P name, like the rest of her siblings, her mother choose this name cause she loves France. Her middle name is the name of her great-grandmother, Penny Halliwell. Early History Pre-Birth After breaking Cupid laws several times, Coop Halliwell was called before a court at Cupid's Temple. The judge ruled that Coop was only allowed to see his family once a year, on the anniversary of his wedding. If he broke the rules, he and his daughters would be stripped of their powers. Phoebe argued that they didn't need powers, though Coop explained that he would die the moment his immortality was stripped. After a distraught Phoebe returned home, she revealed she was pregnant with her third daughter. Birth Phoebe went in labour the 25th November 2012 and was born hours later at the t San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Phoebe gave birth naturally with her husband with her. Paris is five years younger than Prue, her eldest sister and three years younger than Parker. Out of the nine cousins, Paris is the youngest, and the more protected. Prior to Blessed Paris is a student at Baker High School and the Magic School. She still learning the hang of her powers, especially her Premonition power. Throughout Blessed The first season focus mainly on her relationships with her sisters and magic. Physical Appareance Paris is a beautiful young women, with pale blue eyes and wavy-brown hair. Relationships P.J Halliwell Prue is Paris's oldest sister, and they're not very close. They love each other more than anything, and Prue will do anything for her little sister but they don't understand each other. Mostly because Paris know that Prue can be irresponsable in magic and put herself in danger for her innocent, but Prue give her lecture about magic and the risk she takes. Prue try to protect Paris more than Parker but Paris see that of a tentative to control her. Plus, Pear is jalouse of her sister, that she admires too. Their relationship is complicated and will be explored throught the serie. Parker Halliwell Paris have a better relation with Parker than Prue. They loves each more than anything, and are willing to risk anything for the other. Parker tries to stay out of the conflict between her sisters and be neutral. Despite this, Parker agree most of the time with Prue, which lead to Paris being angry at Parker. However, Parker is firm with that and doesn't give up. The two of them always made-up fastly, because Parker isn't fierce as Paris or Prue; and is always open to talk. HJ Mitchell Paris and HJ have a very strong bond because of their similarities. Both them are considered weaker and Other Relationship * Chris Halliwell : Cousin, very protected by him, conflict. Trivia and Notes * Phoebe and Paris share many similarities: ** Both of them were the youngest (until Prudence Halliwell death). ** Both of them possess the power of Premonition. ** Both of them have an eldest sister named Prue. * Paris is the youngest child of the Blessed Ones. Catégorie:Blessed Catégorie:Characters